


Changes.

by moonflowcr



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowcr/pseuds/moonflowcr
Summary: Basically what I wish had happened between Carina and Maya on 4x03.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language <3

Maya got home earlier that day, after a shift that felt infinite. She walked into the apartment, which was no longer just _her_ apartment, it was hers and Carina's and deep in her heart she knew that’s all she wanted, but something felt wrong about it. She saw all the mess and the boxes that were all over the place, the huge medicine books on the bookshelves, Carina’s paintings and her vagina art, Carina was _actually_ moving in with her. She never thought she would be in a stable relationship, after all monogamy was for the weak. However, Carina had changed everything, in a good way. Maya walked to the kitchen, remembering the morning, when her girlfriend had that perfect gesture towards her. She regretted freaking out about it, but changes had always been so difficult for her and seeing Carina make breakfast for her made everything feel so real in just a couple of seconds and she didn’t know how else to react. The apartment looked almost the same, but everything was different.

Half an hour after Carina got home, placed her keys on the little table and looked for Maya. She had a smile on her face, everything felt so real for her that sometimes she felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't be more sure that this was her place, next to Maya.

“Hey, how was your day?” Maya said approaching her to kiss her lips softly.

“It was a little bit tough, but I’m glad I am here now.” Carina answered as she looked Maya in the eye. The pandemic made her job even harder and she hated it, but being home with the love of her life made her feel instantly better.

Neither of them was in the mood to cook, so they decided to order pizza. They sat on the couch to wait, Carina reading a research on her phone and Maya just staring at the walls.

“I’m scared.” Maya said suddenly, making Carina put her phone down.

“What?”

“I’m scared. All my life I have been behind these invisible walls, trying not to be vulnerable, running away from my feelings… _Eyes forward_ all the time, because that’s what my father taught me and I always thought he was right. And you are the only person who has crossed those walls and it- it really scares me.” She was talking so fast and stuttering, so Carina took her hand and gently caressed it, intending to calm her down a bit. 

“And sometimes I want to leave everything without saying anything and keep living like I was before.” Maya took a deep breath as she continued. “But I love you so much and I’m working on these things that don’t let me be as happy as I should be, cause living with you is what I want, being with you is perfect, you are perfect.” She held her girlfriend's hand while interlocking her fingers.

Carina stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, thinking about what her girlfriend just said. She knew it wasn’t easy for her, she knew that the move would bring them problems but also that they could solve them, and the fact that she was talking about it, instead of hiding it, proved that she actually wanted to change.

“It is scary for me too, changes always are, but we will get through it together, like the team we are. And remember you don’t have to hide your feelings, I will always listen to you no matter what, I love you too.” Carina said as she leaned over to leave a kiss on Maya's forehead and then kissed her lips with love.

“I also wanted to ask you something.” Maya said and pulled away so she could look Carina in the eye.

“tell me.”

“I was wondering if Andy could stay with us for a couple of weeks, just until she can go back with Sullivan. She is sleeping at the station and eating canned green beans, and i know we are pretty messed up, but she’s still my best friend.”

“Of course she can stay with us, the girl is going to die if she keeps eating like that.” Carina answered with a smile.

“Yeah, and you can make french toast for the both of us, they were really good.” Maya placed her hand on Carina’s cheek and caressed it.

“They were, but also I don’t think they were better than sex.” Carina said, remembering what Maya had said in the morning.

“Uhm, you know, I’m not totally convinced.” They both laughed and kissed again, and stayed like that until the pizza arrived and they had to go to eat. Everything was different, but _different_ was just perfect.


End file.
